Problem: First consider the expression for: $3$ plus the product of $8$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $8$ times that expression and then add $-6$.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $8$ and $x$ $8 \times x = \color{orange}{8x}$ What is $3$ plus $8x$ $8x$ $ + 3$ What is the quantity of $8$ times that expression $8 \times (8x + 3) = \color{orange}{8(8x+3)}$ What does adding $-6$ to $\color{orange}{8(8x+3)}$ do? $8(8x+3)$ $ - 6$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $8(8x+3)-6$.